Galactic quadrant
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia List of Star Trek regions of space From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia es Movies TV Video Wikis in: Sector 2813, Locations, Donnerverse Locations, and 2 more in: Locations, Earth-One Locations, New Earth Locations, and 4 more Promethean Galaxy Edit Share Promethean GalaxyHelp Gallery Official Name Promethean Galaxy Location Details Universe Earth-One · New Earth · Prime Earth Creators Jack Kirby First appearance New Gods #5 (November, 1971) Contentshide 1 History 2 Points of Interest 3 Residents 4 See Also History The Promethean Galaxy, one of the most remote regions of the universe, lies near to the Source Wall, the "Final Barrier" beyond which lies the answers to the nature of the Source. Beings known as the Promethean Giants attempted to breach the Wall, and now drift through space in suspended animation for their hubris. Metron often came to the Promethean Galaxy to contemplate the Source. Points of Interest ◾ Source Wall Residents ◾ Promethean Giants in: Sector 2813, Incomplete Articles, Locations, and 3 more Andromeda Galaxy Edit Share Andromeda GalaxyHelp Gallery Official Name Andromeda Galaxy Location Details Universe New Earth Galaxy Andromeda Locale Sector 2813 First appearance Superman: Birthright #1 (September, 2003) History The Andromeda Galaxy comprises part of Space Sector 2813. Krypton was one of its planets. in: Locations, Earth-One Locations, Earth-Two Locations, and 8 more Milky Way Galaxy Edit Share Milky Way GalaxyHelp Gallery Official Name Milky Way Galaxy Location Details Universe Earth-One · Earth-Two · New Earth · Earth-Four · Earth-S · Prime Earth · Real World Galaxy Milky Way Sector Sector 2814 Characteristics Dimensions diameter between 100,000 and 180,000 light-years Contentshide 1 History 2 Points of Interest 3 Residents 4 See Also History The Milky Way is the galaxy that contains the Sol, Polaris and Vega Systems, along with countless other stars and planets. Points of Interest ◾ Polaris Star System ◾ Thanagar ◾ Sol system ◾ Mercury ◾ Venus ◾ Earth ◾ The Moon ◾ Mars ◾ Jupiter ◾ Io ◾ Saturn ◾ Rhea ◾ Titan ◾ Neptune ◾ Uranus ◾ Pluto (planetoid) ◾ Vega Star System ◾ Citadel Homeworld ◾ Culacao ◾ Karna ◾ Hny'xx ◾ New Alliance (formerly the Prison Planet) ◾ Sindromeda ◾ Emana Branx ◾ Tamaran (destroyed) ◾ Rashashoon ◾ 3 Unnamed Planets ◾ Okaara ◾ Voorl ◾ Kuraq ◾ Euphorix ◾ Slagg ◾ Rogue ◾ Dredfahl ◾ Aello ◾ Ogyptu ◾ Changralyn Residents ◾ Humans ◾ Atlanteans ◾ Titanians ◾ Thanagarians ◾ Martians ◾ Tamaraneans ◾ Velorpians ◾ Karnans ◾ Okaarans ◾ Euphorians See Also ◾ Appearances of Milky Way Galaxy ◾ Location Gallery: Milky Way Galaxy ◾ Catalogued images related to Milky Way Galaxy Categories: Locations Earth-One Locations Earth-Two Locations New Earth Locations Earth-Four Locations Earth-S Locations Prime Earth Locations Real World Locations Milky Way Sector 2814 Galaxies Add category Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. Recent Wiki Activity Katherine Manser (Arrow) Conner Kennt69 • 9 seconds ago Actors:Sean Maher Tupka217 • 22 seconds ago Actors:Eric Lopez SConi1234 • 40 seconds ago Actors:Sarah-Jane Redmond Tupka217 • 2 minutes ago Help us grow DC Database! Get Started Live! Chat Start a Chat Popular pages The Wackiest Moments from the Legends of Tomorrow Finale The Wackiest Moments from the Legends of Tomorrow Finale Presented by Microsoft Surface Batman Lucifer Morningstar (New Earth) Batman Villains Batman (Bruce Wayne) Fan Feed Xeno Galaxy Edit Share Xeno GalaxyHelp Gallery Official Name Xeno Galaxy Location Details Universe Donnerverse Galaxy Xeno Galaxy Locale Sector 2813 First appearance Superman (Movie) History The Xeno Galaxy comprises part of Space Sector 2813. Krypton was one of its planets. Notes ◾ The name "Xeno Galaxy" was only mentioned as Krypton's galaxy in a deleted scene of Superman: The Movie and appears on Gus Gorman's computer screen in Superman III. In the comics, Krypton was located in the Andromeda Galaxy. in: Vehicles, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Vehicles, Ravagers Equipment, Guardians of the Galaxy Equipment Quadrant View source Share Quadrant Owner Yondu Ravager Clan Guardians of the Galaxy Users Star-Lord Yondu Udonta † Rocket Raccoon Kraglin Obfonteri Passengers Guardians of the Galaxy Appearances Movie Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Status Active "You maniac. The whole ship's gonna blow!" "Not the whole ship." ―Rocket Raccoon and Yondu Udontasrc The Quadrant is a detachable part of the Eclector. It was used by Yondu Udonta, Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Kraglin Obfonteri to escape the Eclector and rescue the Guardians of the Galaxy on Ego's planet. Contentshide 1 History 1.1 Escape from the Eclector 1.2 Battle on Ego's Planet 1.3 Yondu's Funeral 2 References History Escape from the Eclector "Get the third Quadrant ready for release." ―Yondu Udonta to Kraglin Obfonterisrc Feeling sorry for the loss of his fellow Ravagers following Taserface's mutiny against Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri decided to release his former captain, apologizing for the turn of events. In response, Yondu ordered Kraglin to be ready to release the Quadrant and to await him as well as Rocket Raccoon and Groot. GotGV2 Trailer WP 33 The Quadrant leaves as the Eclector is destroyed Yondu, Rocket and Groot escaped from their cell and killed most of the traitorous Ravagers, causing an explosion which set the Eclector on fire. Before the massive spaceship was blown up, they joined Kraglin in the Quadrant and released it from the Eclector as it exploded. Rocket then decided to rescue his friends and set course for Ego's Planet through 700 Jump Points, causing their bodies to disfigure temporarily due to the amount of jumping the ship performed.1 Battle on Ego's Planet When they arrived on Ego's Planet, Kraglin Obfonteri stayed in the Quadrant while Yondu Udonta, Rocket Raccoon and Groot went to rescue the Guardians of the Galaxy in the Laser Drill. However, while Kraglin was waiting for his teammates to return and leave Ego's planet, a fleet of Sovereign Omnicrafts approached the planet. Kraglin flew down to the planet to retrieve the Guardians and as he went to open the door, Drax the Destroyer took an unconscious Mantis to the ship. However, they were attacked by Ego who wrapped massive tentacles around the ship nearly turned it upside down. Fortunately, Kraglin activated the thrusters to balance the Quadrant and avoid crushing Drax and Mantis. As the planet was about to explode, Gamora and Nebula joined the others on the ship, later followed by Rocket and Groot. As Star-Lord and Yondu were still on the planet, Gamora intended to find them, but Rocket rendered unconscious and ordered Kraglin to take off before the blast. Yondu ultimately chose to sacrifice himself to save Quill, and both Quill and Yondu's body were brought to the Quadrant.1 Yondu's Funeral Udonta Funeral3 The Guardians of the Galaxy hold a funeral for Yondu Udonta Following the battle against Ego, the Guardians of the Galaxy held a funeral for the fallen Yondu Udonta on the Quadrant. After Peter Quill's eulogy, Yondu's body was cremated in the Quadrant's reactor, spreading colored ashes into outer space. The Quadrant was soon surrounded by spaceships from all other Ravagers clan called by Rocket Raccoon so that they could pay their respects to their late comrade. Meanwhile, Nebula decided to chase and try to kill her adoptive father Thanos. After bidding farewell with her sister Gamora, Nebula left the Quadrant on a spacecraft.1 References Transparent AOU Logo The Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki has a collection of images and media related to Quadrant. 1.↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Categories: Vehicles Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Vehicles Ravagers Equipment Guardians of the Galaxy Equipment Search Start a Wiki The Annex 4,691 Pages Add new page Community Tools Explore in: Articles lacking reliable references from December 2007, Articles that may contain original research from June 2010, Star Trek terminology, and 2 more Galactic quadrant English Edit Share 40px-Emblem-important.svg.png This article or section has multiple issues. Please help improve the article or discuss these issues on the talk page. ◾ It needs additional references or sources for verification. Tagged since December 2007. ◾ It may contain original research or unverifiable claims. Tagged since June 2010. File:Galactic Quadrant.PNG In the television series Star Trek and its spin-offs, Galactic quadrant refers to an area of the Milky Way Galaxy. In the original Star Trek, it referred to an area interchangeable with a sector. However, in the various spin-off series and movies beginning with Star Trek: The Next Generation, it refers to a system of four Galactic Quadrants, designated by the Greek letters Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta, has been used. Contentsshow Original usage The original usage of 'quadrant' appears in episodes such as "The Deadly Years" and "The Squire of Gothos", where numbered quadrants (448 and 904) are given.1 In other episodes it appears to refer to an entire quarter of the galaxy.2 The season 3 Star Trek: The Next Generation Writers' Technical Manual asserts that there are 4 quadrants in each sector (which seem to vary in size).3 Four quadrants The 1988 Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Price" introduced the concept of four quadrants of the galaxy, named the Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta quadrants. Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country implies that the Alpha/Beta border runs through, or is relatively close to, Federation space. The Star Trek Encyclopedia attributes this decision to rationalize a line in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, in which James T. Kirk claimed that the Enterprise was the only ship in a Quadrant.12 Maps produced by the art staff for the series (both on-screen and published) show that the Alpha/Beta border runs through the Sol system.4 Alpha and Beta Quadrants Assuming the galactic meridian runs from the center of the galaxy through Earth's solar system, then the Alpha Quadrant is between 180 degrees and 270 degrees, and the Beta Quadrant is between 90 degrees and 180 degrees. The Alpha Quadrant and the nearby areas of the Beta Quadrant are the primary setting of Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Enterprise. According to the Encyclopedia, the Federation is largely on the Alpha Quadrant side, but with parts in the Beta Quadrant; whereas the Klingon and Romulan Empires are mainly in the Beta Quadrant but extend in part into the Alpha Quadrant.2 The Star Trek Star Charts have the Romulans and Klingons entirely within the Beta Quadrant, as well as the Gorn Hegemony, the Son'a Solidarity and the Metron Consortium. Star Trek Star Charts further located the First Federation, Breen, Ferengi, Tzenkethi, Cardassians, Bajorans, Talarians and Tholians in the Alpha Quadrant. Of core worlds, Star Trek Star Charts claims that Vulcan (40 Eridani), Andoria (Procyon), Risa and the Rigel (Beta Rigel) systems are in the Beta Quadrant, with Tellar (61 Cygni), Trill and Betazed in the Alpha Quadrant.4 Star Trek Star Charts has the Romulans corewards and counterclockwise from the Federation core, with the Klingons rimwards of the Romulans. Federation territory is shown to expand around the backs of the Klingon and Romulan Empires, further into the Beta Quadrant. Other powers such as the Cardassians, Tholians and Ferengi are on the clockwise side of the Federation. The 1975 Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph also has a galactic meridian running through Sol, but depicted the Romulans as being counterclockwise, and the Klingons as being clockwise. Although the Romulans and Klingons are shown by maps as part of the Beta Quadrant, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine did not use this terminology, referring to them as Alpha Quadrant powers. Ronald D. Moore noted that the "Alpha quadrant is firmly planted in the audience's mind as where the Federation, the Klingons, and the Romulans all live so I think we'll stick with that nomenclature".5 About 600,000 years ago, the Alpha Quadrant was dominated by the Tkon Empire, which is long since vanished by the time of the Star Trek series. Gamma Quadrant The Gamma Quadrant is situated between 270 degrees and 360 degrees. It is the home of the Changelings, or Founders. The majority of it is ruled by the Dominion. Bajoran wormhole File:Bajoran wormhole.jpg In the fictional Star Trek universe, the Bajoran wormhole is a spatial anomaly located near the planet Bajor. The Bajoran religion refers to the wormhole as the "Celestial Temple". It appears as an aperture of swirling golden light surrounded by blue clouds, which appears when a vessel approaches and disappears when the vessel enters it; it also appears when discharging a vessel. The wormhole can only be traversed by ships traveling at impulse (sub-light speed) velocities. The wormhole is discovered in the first episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. It is found to lead from the Bajor-B'Hava'el system in the Alpha Quadrant to the Idran system in the Gamma Quadrant, seventy thousand light-years away and on the other side of the galaxy. Due to the strategic importance of such a phenomenon, the Deep Space Nine space station is moved out of Bajor's orbit and repositioned near the wormhole. Starfleet Commander Benjamin Sisko and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax are the first to make contact with the wormhole and its creators, incorporeal beings known as the Prophets in Bajoran religion; they are simply referred to as "Wormhole Aliens" by the Federation. It is they who provided the Orb-like energy artifacts (or "Tears of the Prophets") to the Bajorans and these artifacts are the basis of Bajoran religion. The wormhole becomes a point of conflict throughout the series, since it permits travel between the Alpha Quadrant and the Gamma Quadrant controlled by The Dominion, a malevolent organization led by the Changelings, a race of shapeshifters. Neither the Dominion nor the major powers of the Alpha Quadrant wish the other to gain a foothold in their relative quadrants, which explains the strategic importance of the wormhole running between them. The wormhole closes at one point, as a result of one of the Tears of the Prophets being temporarily rendered inert by the Pah Wraiths. It is later restored by the discovery of an additional orb by Benjamin Sisko. Delta Quadrant The Delta Quadrant is situated between 0 degrees and 90 degrees. Most of the information about the Delta Quadrant and its inhabitants comes from the show Star Trek: Voyager. Apart from the voyages of the USS Voyager, the USS Equinox, the USS Raven, briefly the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, and the Federation citizens assimilated or de-assimilated from the Borg, the United Federation of Planets has not yet fully explored this quadrant. The Delta Quadrant is home to the Borg Collective, the Kazon, the Vidiians, the Talaxians, the Ocampa, the Hirogen, the Malon, as well as many others. Species 8472, beings from "fluidic space", are first encountered in this quadrant, although they are not native to this region or physical dimension. Galactic Core On some maps the center of the galaxy is regarded as its own area, not part of any of the 4 Quadrants. The Great Barrier is here and within it is "God" (the being encountered by Kirk and company in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier). Also here are the Cytherians from the TNG episode, "The Nth Degree". References 1.↑ 1.0 1.1 Trimble, Bjo (1995). Star Trek Concordance. Titan Books. ISBN 1-85286-676-4. 2.↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Okuda, Mike; Denise, Okuda with Mirek, Debbie (1999). The Star Trek Encyclopedia. Pocket Books. pp. 8 (Alpha Quadrant), 43 (Beta Quadrant), 111 (Delta Quadrant), 167 (Gamma Quadrant), 393 (Quadrant). ISBN 0-671-53609-5. 3.↑ Rick Sternbach and Mike Okuda (1989). Star Trek: The Next Generation Writers' Technical Manual. Lincoln Enterprises. 4.↑ 4.0 4.1 Mendel, Geoffrey (2002). Star Trek Star Charts. Pocket Books. ISBN 0743437705. 5.↑ Ronald D. Moore (October 27, 1997). "Answers". Archived from the original on 2002-03-07. http://web.archive.org/20020307083849/www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron67.txt. External links ◾ Alpha Quadrant at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) ◾ Beta Quadrant at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) ◾ Gamma Quadrant at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) ◾ Delta Quadrant at Memory Alpha (a Star Trek wiki) hide ◾v ◾t ◾e Star Trek Television series The Original Series (episodes) · The Animated Series (episodes) · The Next Generation (episodes) · Deep Space Nine (episodes) · Voyager (episodes) · Enterprise (episodes) Feature films The Motion Picture · The Wrath of Khan · The Search for Spock · The Voyage Home · The Final Frontier · The Undiscovered Country · Generations · First Contact · Insurrection · Nemesis · Star Trek Fictional elements Alien races · Characters · Deep Space Nine · Prime Directive · Stardates · Starfleet · Timeline · Starship Enterprise · United Federation of Planets · USS Defiant · USS Voyager · Weapons Other topics Canon · Comics · Cultural influence · Fan productions · Fandom · Games · Memory Alpha · Novels · Physics · Reference books · Sexuality · Star Trek: The Experience · Star Trek: Phase II · Trekkie Production staff List of Star Trek production staff ca:Via Làctia (Star Trek)#Quadrant Alfa cs:Kvadranty Galaxie es:Cuadrante galáctico fr:Quadrant (Star Trek)he:רביע אלפא hu:Kvadráns (Star Trek) mr:आकाशगंगा (स्टार ट्रेक कथानकातील दीर्घिका) nl:Kwadrant (Star Trek) ja:宇宙域 pl:Podział galaktyki (Star Trek) pt:Quadrantes galácticos (Star Trek) ru:Альфа Квадрант sl:Galaktični kvadranti (Zvezdne steze) sr:Квадрант (Звездане стазе) sv:Galaktiska kvadranter tr:Galaktik Dörtlükler (Uzay Yolu) zh:银河系象限 This page uses Creative Commons Licensed content from Wikipedia (view authors). Wikipedia Categories: Articles lacking reliable references from December 2007 Articles that may contain original research from June 2010 Star Trek terminology Star Trek locations Fictional regions of space Languages: Italiano Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. Recent Wiki Activity WKBW-TV Mooneyhill1 • 14 hours ago CBUT VincenzouGhostbustergabe100 • 21 hours ago List of ABC slogans BigSpinCoaster • 1 day ago WLWT Logoguy22 • 1 day ago Help us grow Annex! Get Started Popular pages The Secrets that Link ‘Counter-Strike’ and ‘Left 4 Dead’ The Secrets that Link ‘Counter-Strike’ and ‘Left 4 Dead’ Fandom List of U.S. presidential faux-pas, gaffes, and unfortunate incidents List of films portraying paedophilia or sexual abuse of minors Wedgie Jump to navigation Jump to search Several films and episodes of the science fiction franchise Star Trek are set in distinct regions of space. Some of these fictional locations exhibit anomalous physical properties; others are defined as sensitive buffer zones under various fictional political accords. This list describes some of the more significant settings for Star Trek films or story arcs over multiple television episodes. Contents hide 1 Badlands 2 Bajoran Wormhole 3 The Briar Patch 3.1 Briar Patch in Star Trek: Insurrection 3.2 Briar Patch in Star Trek: Enterprise 4 Delphic Expanse 4.1 History of the Expanse 5 Galactic Barrier and Great Barrier 6 Galactic quadrants 6.1 Alpha and Beta Quadrants 6.2 Gamma Quadrant 6.3 Delta Quadrant 6.4 Galactic Core 7 Nekrit Expanse 8 Neutral Zone 8.1 Cardassian Demilitarized Zone 8.2 Klingon Neutral Zone 8.3 Romulan Neutral Zone 9 Sector 001 10 Spatial anomaly 11 References Badlandsedit The Badlands comprise an area of space that appears (or is referenced) in episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager.1 Located in Star Trek's Alpha Quadrant, the Badlands are characterized by constant plasma storms and funnel clouds.1 The Maquis use it in several episodes as a meeting or hiding place because of its treacherous navigation.1 It is also known to harbor some planets hidden within the clouds and nebulae. In "Caretaker", the pilot episode of Star Trek: Voyager, the titular starship pursues a Maquis ship into the Badlands before being pushed by an energy wave to the Delta Quadrant.1 The Badlands are also mentioned in the computer game Star Trek: Armada II, where the Borg build up forces in that area close to the Federation. Bajoran Wormholeedit In the fictional Star Trek universe, the Bajoran wormhole is a spatial anomaly located within 160,000,000 kilometres (1.1 au) (DS9 S1Ep2: "Emissary (Part 2)") of the planet Bajor. It appears as an aperture of swirling golden-white light surrounded by blue clouds, which appears whenever a vessel approaches or exits from it and disappears again afterwards. The wormhole can only be traversed by ships traveling at impulse (sub-light speed) velocities. The Bajoran wormhole is discovered in the first episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. It is found to connect the Bajor-B'Hava'el system in the Alpha Quadrant to the Idran system in the Gamma Quadrant,2 which are seventy thousand light-years apart. Due to the strategic importance of such a phenomenon, the Deep Space Nine space station is moved out of Bajor's orbit and repositioned 15 kilometres (9.3 mi) from the wormhole, where it acts as a gateway. Starfleet Commander Benjamin Sisko and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax are the first people to make contact with the wormhole's mysterious creators, who dwell inside it. Though these incorporeal beings are simply referred to as "wormhole aliens" by the Federation, they are revered as Prophets in the Bajoran religion, and the wormhole itself is referred to as the "Celestial Temple". It is these "Prophets" who provided the Orb-like energy artifacts (or "Tears of the Prophets") to the Bajorans, and these mystical artifacts are the basis of Bajoran religion. Via one of the Orbs, the wormhole is closed by one of the Pah Wraiths, which are malevolent non-corporeal beings who are enemies of the Prophets. The wormhole is later restored via an additional Orb discovered by Sisko, who is prophesied to be the Prophets' Emissary. The Briar Patchedit Regions called the Briar Patch feature in more than one series. Briar Patch in Star Trek: Insurrectionedit The Briar Patch is a nebula in sector 441 in the Star Trek universe. It was first introduced in the 1998 film Star Trek: Insurrection. While the nebula's visual characteristics are reminiscent of astronomical photographs, many of its more interesting properties were invented to support the film's storyline. Located in Federation territory, the Briar Patch is a region of space that starships usually avoid; various radiation sources and energy fluctuations impair communications systems, making it difficult for vessels inside the nebula to make contact with those outside the nebula. Cloud pockets of "metreon gas", a highly volatile substance of unknown composition, make travel through the nebula difficult as well; warp drives cannot be used, and even impulse drives are undermined. The planet featured in Star Trek: Insurrection is a class-M world; it is unusual for its possession of an intricate planetary ring system. The Ba'ku have established a colony on the surface, where the colonists rejected most forms of advanced technology and attempted to create a utopian society. Some time after their arrival, the colonists discovered that "metaphasic radiation" from the Briar Patch has become concentrated in the planet's rings, continually rejuvenating their genetic structure; unbeknownst to the outside universe, the Ba'ku planet is effectively a fountain of youth. Briar Patch in Star Trek: Enterpriseedit The Klingon system Klach D'Kel Brakt is also given the designation "Briar Patch" by Dr Arik Soong in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "The Augments". At least two inhabitable planets exist there;3 Soong and his band of Augments attempt to reach the system and use it as a hideout. In 2272, it was also the site of a dramatic Romulan/Klingon confrontation, which was led on the Klingon side by the future Dahar Master Kor, who frequently re-enacts the battle with his fellow veterans and Dahar Masters, Koloth and Kang.4 Delphic Expanseedit For the episode, see The Expanse (Star Trek: Enterprise episode). For the novel, see The Expanse (Star Trek novel). The Delphic Expanse, commonly abbreviated as "the Expanse", is the setting for the entire third season of Star Trek: Enterprise, first aired in 2003 and 2004. The Expanse is about 2000 light years across, surrounded by thick thermobaric clouds. Its edge is located about 50 light-years from Earth. It is the home of the previously unknown hostile races collectively known as the Xindi, but the crew of the Enterprise (NX-01) discovers that the Xindi are being manipulated into their enmity by other forces with vested interests in the region. Intense gravitational distortions, similar to quantum singularities, make travel through the Expanse extremely difficult, as it seems that space does not obey the known laws of physics in this region. Travelers risk injury, disfigurement, and death if their vessels are not lined with the protective metal Trellium-D. Species native to the Expanse include the Loque'eque, the Skagarans, the Triannon, and the Xindi. Featured locations of the Expanse include Azati Prime, the Calindra system, Oran'taku, Triannon, and Xindus. History of the Expanseedit Thousands of years ago, a number of cloaked spheres the size of small moons were constructed throughout the Expanse by trans-dimensional beings as a prelude to invasion; their purpose was to alter the fabric of space in the region, to make it habitable for the Sphere Builders. One area of the Expanse, 700 million kilometers wide and centrally located within a group of spheres, has already been distorted into a bubbling particle soup with an organic appearance. The spheres use artificial intelligence and operate as a network, with several providing command functions. Because the spheres are cloaked, their exact number is unknown. Triannons believe that there are thousands of spheres. Xindi scientists, including Degra, determined that there were at least 78 spheres. The Triannons call the Expanse the "Chosen Realm", and formed a religion around the spheres and the mythology of their creation. In 2037, a temporally divergent starship Enterprise from 2154 becomes stranded in the Expanse; it becomes a generational ship, dedicated to countering the Xindi threat destined to arise in the 2150s. In about 2133, a group of Klingons enter the Expanse, but return anatomically inverted (and still alive). Unsuccessful attempts to explore the region are also made by the Vulcan ships Seleya and Vaankara. The Seleya is later discovered with its crew driven mad due to exposure to Trellium-D, and subsequently destroyed. In about June 2153, the Earth Starfleet ship Enterprise (NX-01) enters the Expanse to locate the Xindi. It is followed later in the year by the Andorian ship Kumari. On February 13, 2154, the Enterprise destroys the network of Spheres, reverting the distorted space to its natural form, and gradually dissipating the thermobaric cloud barrier. The Expanse thus ceases to exist, becoming a normal, unthreatening region of space.5 Although the Enterprise's Captain Jonathan Archer is shown a possible timeline in which the Expanse becomes a major threat to the future United Federation of Planets, this eventuality appears to be eliminated by the successful destruction of the Spheres. Galactic Barrier and Great Barrieredit In the Star Trek universe, the Galactic Barrier (also referred to as the Great Barrier or Energy Barrier) is an energy field that surrounds the Milky Way Galaxy. The field completely encompasses the galactic disk, preventing a conventional starship from traveling beyond the edge of the galaxy. It is not clear whether the energy barrier is a natural or artificially created phenomenon. Although numerous attempts to travel outside the galaxy are made, with various degrees of success, the barrier usually damages or destroys ships that try to pass through it. It also has psychoactive effects; some personnel gain powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities when traveling near the barrier (as seen in "Where No Man Has Gone Before"). The barrier appears as a pink band of light and, upon entering it, a ship is surrounded by dancing clouds of colorful energy. Inside the barrier, a ship's engines shut down and navigational systems become erratic. The Galactic Barrier makes its first appearance in the original series episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before", in which the crew of the USS Enterprise must deal with those affected by the psychic powers of the field—as did the crew of the ill-fated SS Valiant, which encountered the same barrier two centuries earlier. The barrier is encountered again in the episode "Is There in Truth No Beauty?", where the Enterprise becomes lost within the barrier and is saved by the astounding navigational skills of an alien passenger. The barrier had also damaged an alien ship from outside the galaxy, as explained in the episode "By Any Other Name", stranding the aliens until they try to steal the Enterprise and return to their home galaxy, Andromeda. A second barrier at the core of the Milky Way is first revealed in the motion picture Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Being the only encounter ever shown, the only known reference is the "Great Barrier". This energy barrier at the core is thought to be impenetrable like the one at the edge of the galaxy; however, it is revealed that only mankind's natural fear of the unknown is keeping mankind from entering it. Non-canonical explanations Various books try to explain the existence of the galactic barrier, although none of these are canonical: The series of novels known as Star Trek: The Q Continuum explain the two barriers, stating that they were created by the Continuum 600,000 years ago, to keep one omnipotent being (known as "The One", which is the same alien encountered in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) sealed away at the center of the Galaxy, and to keep another (known as "0", whose powers can rival even the Q) locked out of the galaxy forever; this is due to both aliens' previous destructive rampages. In William Shatner's novel Captain's Glory, Picard mentions the events of the Q Continuum trilogy, but states that the barrier was built by the proto-humanoids shown in "The Chase" 4 billion years ago, to protect their "children" (the races they seeded across the galaxy) from a dark matter entity known as the Totality. The novel Q-Squared reveals the Galactic Barrier to be Q himself, in a time-tossed and temporally discorporated state. Galactic quadrantsedit An artistic rendition of the actual Milky Way galaxy, overlaid with one overall view of the fictional quadrant system of the Star Trek universe and the location of certain species. In the original Star Trek, "quadrant" is used interchangeably with "sector". However, beginning with Star Trek: The Next Generation, the term refers to a system of four Galactic Quadrants. Galactic quadrants within Star Trek are based around a meridian that runs from the center of the galaxy through Earth's solar system,1 which is not unlike the system of quadrants used by non-fictional astronomers. However, rather than have the perpendicular axis run through the Sun, as is done in astronomy, the Star Trek version runs the axis through the Galactic Center. Also, rather than ordinals, quadrants are designated by the Greek letters Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. According to StarTrek.com, "if the great plane of the galaxy is viewed as a clock face and the 6 o'clock position bisects the Sol system"6 (when viewed from the galactic north pole), then the four fictional quadrants are as follows: Alpha Quadrant is the quarter appearing between 6 and 9 o'clock. Beta Quadrant is the quarter appearing between 3 and 6 o'clock. Gamma Quadrant is the quarter appearing between 9 and 12 o'clock. Delta Quadrant is the quarter appearing between 12 and 3 o'clock. Alpha and Beta Quadrantsedit The Alpha Quadrant and the nearby areas of the Beta Quadrant comprise the primary setting of Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Enterprise. According to the Encyclopedia, the Federation is largely on the Alpha Quadrant side, but with parts in the Beta Quadrant, whereas the Klingon and Romulan Empires are mainly in the Beta Quadrant but extend in part into the Alpha Quadrant.7 The Star Trek Star Charts have the Romulans and Klingons entirely within the Beta Quadrant, as well as the Gorn Hegemony, the Son'a Solidarity, and the Metron Consortium. The Star Trek Star Charts further locate in the Alpha Quadrant the First Federation, Breen, Ferengi, Tzenkethi, Cardassians, Bajorans, Talarians, and Tholians. Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country implies that the Alpha/Beta border runs through, or is relatively close to, Federation space. The Star Trek Encyclopedia attributes this decision to rationalize a line in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, in which James T. Kirk claims that the Enterprise is the only ship in a quadrant.78 Maps produced by the art staff for the series show that the Alpha/Beta border runs through the Solar system.9 The Star Trek Star Charts claim that the Beta Quadrant contains the core worlds Vulcan (40 Eridani), Andoria (Procyon), Risa, and the Rigel (Beta Orionis) systems; the Alpha Quadrant contains Tellar (61 Cygni), Trill, and Betazed.9 Gamma Quadrantedit The Dominion, which is the antagonist in the Deep Space Nine series, controls a large portion of the Gamma Quadrant. The Alpha Quadrant comes in contact with the Dominion through the Bajoran wormhole, which is the setting and primary source of conflict in the series. Delta Quadrantedit Most of the information about the Delta Quadrant and its inhabitants comes from the series Star Trek: Voyager. This quadrant is largely unexplored by the United Federation of Planets, apart from the voyages of the USS Voyager, the USS Equinox, the USS Raven, briefly the USS Enterprise-D, and the Federation citizens assimilated into or de-assimilated from the Borg. The Delta Quadrant is home to the Borg Collective,10 the Kazon, the Vidiians, the Talaxians, the Ocampa, the Hirogen, and the Malon. Galactic Coreedit On some Star Trek maps of the center of the galaxy, the galactic core is regarded as its own area, not part of any of the four Quadrants. The Cytherians, from the Next Generation episode "The Nth Degree," are located near this area. In Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, a "God"-being is encountered from within what is called the "Great Barrier". Nekrit Expanseedit The Nekrit Expanse is a vast unpopulated nebular region in the Delta Quadrant, several thousand light years across. It is impossible to chart due to its constantly changing structure. As a result of its size, the Expanse functions as a natural barrier, limiting contact between species on either side of the cloud. The USS Voyager enters the expanse in 2373.1112 Neutral Zoneedit In the Star Trek universe, a neutral zone is a sort of "buffer zone" between the territories of two different powers; if either party enters a neutral zone, it is considered an aggressive move (usually an act of war). In the course of the various series, the Federation develops two neutral zones: One with the Klingon Empire and one with the Romulan Star Empire; the generic term "the Neutral Zone" usually refers to the Romulan Neutral Zone. Also, a neutral zone in all but name exists between the Federation and the Cardassians. Cardassian Demilitarized Zoneedit There is a Federation-Cardassian demilitarized zone created at the end of hostilities between the two powers in the mid-24th century. The peace treaty ending the war and subsequent border adjustments result in several Federation worlds within the zone being ceded to the Cardassians. Militant Federation colonists called the Maquis form a guerrilla militia to oppose the treaty and their new Cardassian administrators; they receive assistance from sympathetic Federation citizens, including several Starfleet officers, and from Bajoran veterans of the long Cardassian occupation of Bajor. The DMZ ceases to exist at the outbreak of the Dominion War in 2373; the Maquis are subsequently eliminated as a functional resistance group by a joint Cardassian-Dominion task force. Klingon Neutral Zoneedit The Klingon Neutral Zone, sometimes known as the Organian Neutral Zone, appears to be set up during the time of the Star Trek: The Original Series. Unlike the Romulan Neutral Zone, the Klingon Neutral Zone appears to have some commercial traffic crossing it. The Organians are non-corporeal beings from the planet Organia IV, which is strategically situated between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. When both parties, thinking the Organians are a pre-industrial people, attempt to occupy their world, the Organians reveal their posthuman nature and impose the Neutral Zone and a peace treaty between the two powers. In Klingon, this treaty is known as orghenya' rojmab (Organian Peace Treaty). The zone is the site of the Kobayashi Maru scenario in the film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The Klingon Neutral Zone is abolished by the Khitomer Accords in 2293. In Star Trek Into Darkness, set in an alternate reality, the USS Enterprise violates the Neutral Zone to capture Khan Noonien Singh. Romulan Neutral Zoneedit The Romulan Neutral Zone is established around 2160 or 2161 by the treaty of Algeron which ends the Earth-Romulan War, and is still in effect at the end of Star Trek Nemesis. In the 2009 film Star Trek (specifically the events depicted in the year 2387), Romulus is destroyed when a star goes supernova (what effect this has on the neutral zone is unclear). Like the Klingon Neutral Zone, any entry into the region by either party is considered an act of war; this is not violated until 2266, when the Romulans cross it, but a war is avoided nevertheless. The Enterprise (NCC-1701) crosses the Neutral Zone three times: Once to get to a starbase quickly when the crew is suffering accelerated aging, once when it is commandeered by a group of disestablishmentarians in their quest for paradise, and once more when the Federation attempts to steal a Romulan cloaking device.13 The Neutral Zone remains uncrossed during a period of extended Romulan isolationism. In 2364, several Federation and Romulan outposts along their respective sides of the Neutral Zone are destroyed by unknown forces. The Enterprise-D is ordered to investigate. While visiting some of the Federation sites, Captain Picard encounters a Romulan ship that has crossed the Neutral Zone. Each side suspects the other of being responsible for the attacks. This encounter between representatives of the Federation and the Romulan Empire—the first in over 60 years—ends peacefully. (These events occur in The Next Generation first-season episode "The Neutral Zone".) It is determined several months later that the destruction was caused by the Borg. The following year, the USS Yamato crosses into the Neutral Zone to prevent the Romulans from finding the Iconian home world, an abandoned planet that contains highly advanced technology. In 2366, the Romulan scout ship Pi crashes just inside of Federation space, and a Romulan ship crosses over to recover survivors. Finally, in the same year, a Romulan defects to the Federation, breaching the Neutral Zone, warning of a secret plan to attack the Federation; the Enterprise-D, along with three Klingon warships, in turn, cross the Neutral Zone to investigate the claim. Subsequent covert incursions of the Neutral Zone include the Romulans' plan to invade Vulcan using disguised Vulcan ships. An overt but lawful entry into the Neutral Zone occurs when the USS Bellerophon participates in a Federation–Romulan conference on Romulus during the Dominion War. In Star Trek Nemesis, Shinzon lies that he wishes to take down the zone as part of his ultimately failed plot to destroy Earth and the rest of the Federation. Sector 001edit Sector 001 is the Federation designation for the area of space that contains the Solar System. The term "Sector 001" is first used in the episode "The Best of Both Worlds". The engagement between Starfleet and the Borg in Star Trek: First Contact is likewise named the Battle of Sector 001. Spatial anomalyedit In Star Trek and other science fiction, a spatial anomaly (or, often, a sub-space anomaly) is a broad term for any sort of extraordinary disruption in the space-time continuum. It may take the form of irregularities in gravity, ripples in space that can damage equipment and personnel, alterations in the laws of physics, and areas of disruption inimical to the human brain. The Delphic Expanse is rife with such distortions generated by spheres which reconfigure space to resemble the Sphere Builders' transdimensional realm. Other episodes featuring spatial anomalies are "Disaster", which features two quantum filaments that temporarily cripple the Enterprise, the series finale of Star Trek: The Next Generation (in which the USS Enterprise-D encounters a "multiphasic temporal convergence in the spacetime continuum", caused by "an eruption of anti-time"), and "One Small Step" (in which the USS Voyager discovers a rare "graviton ellipse"). Referencesedit 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Okuda, Michael; Denise Okuda & Debbie Mirek (1999). The Star Trek Encyclopedia. Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-53609-5. 2.^ The Journal of the Royal Astronomical Society of Canada - February 1998 Volume 92 Number 1 pp. 3, 51 3.^ Star Trek: Enterprise episode "The Augments" 4.^ Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Blood Oath" 5.^ Delphic Expanse and its spheres at official site StarTrek.com 6.^ "Star Trek Alpha Quadrant". Startrek.com. Retrieved 2010-08-17. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Okuda, Mike; Denise, Okuda & Mirek, Debbie (1999). The Star Trek Encyclopedia. Pocket Books. pp. 8 (Alpha Quadrant), 43 (Beta Quadrant), 111 (Delta Quadrant), 167 (Gamma Quadrant), 393 (Quadrant). ISBN 0-671-53609-5. 8.^ Trimble, Bjo (1995). Star Trek Concordance. Titan Books. ISBN 1-85286-676-4. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Mendel, Geoffrey (2002). Star Trek Star Charts. Pocket Books. ISBN 0-7434-3770-5. 10.^ Booker, M. Keith (2004). Science fiction television. Westport, CT, USA: Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-275-98164-8. 11.^ Fair Trade (Star Trek: Voyager) and subsequent episodes 12.^ Nekrit Expanse at StarTrek.com 13.^ Romulan Neutral Zone at StarTrek.com hide v · t · e Star Trek Outline · Timeline · Canon Films and television series Television series (episodes) The Original Series (episodes) · The Animated Series · The Next Generation (episodes) · Deep Space Nine (episodes) · Voyager (episodes) · Enterprise (episodes) · Discovery (episodes · After Trek · Short Treks) · Picard · Lower Decks Delta-shield.svg Feature films The Original Series The Motion Picture · The Wrath of Khan · The Search for Spock · The Voyage Home · The Final Frontier · The Undiscovered Country The Next Generation Generations · First Contact · Insurrection · Nemesis Reboot (Kelvin Timeline) Star Trek · Into Darkness · Beyond Setting Characters (A–F · G–M · N–S · T–Z) Concepts Games · Kobayashi Maru · Law (Prime Directive) · Materials (Dilithium) · Sexuality (Pon farr) · Stardate Locations Galactic quadrant · Mirror Universe · Planet classification · Planets (A–B · C–F · G–L · M–Q · R–S · T–Z) Cultures and species Andorian · Bajoran · Borg · Breen · Cardassian · Dominion · Ferengi (Rules of Acquisition) · Gorn · Kazon · Klingon (High Council · culture · language · grammar) · Maquis · Orion · Q · Romulan · Species 8472 · United Federation of Planets (Starfleet · Academy · Section 31) · Tribble · Vidiians · Vulcan (nerve pinch · salute) · Xindi Technology Communicator · Deflector shields · Holodeck · Hypospray · Impulse drive · Jefferies tube · LCARS · Medicine · Replicator · Spacecraft (Deep Space Nine · Defiant · Earth Spacedock · Enterprise (NX-01 · NCC-1701 · A · D · E) · Klingon starships · Shuttlecraft · Voyager · Starships ordered by class) · Transporter · Tricorder · Uniforms · Warp drive · Weapons (Bat'leth) Production List of staff · Gene Roddenberry · Norway Corporation · Composers and music (musical theme) · "Where no man has gone before" · "Beam me up, Scotty" · Redshirt Unmade projects The God Thing · Planet of the Titans · Phase II Spin-off fiction Games · Literature (Comics · Novels · Reference books) · Stage (A Klingon Christmas Carol · Klingon opera) Documentaries Trekkies · Mind Meld · Trekkies 2 · How William Shatner Changed the World · Beyond the Final Frontier · The Captains · Trek Nation · For the Love of Spock Cultural influence Crossovers · Kirk and Uhura's kiss · Comparison to Star Wars · Fandom (productions · expanded universe) · Kirk/Spock · Memory Alpha · The Exhibition · The Experience · Galaxy Quest (1999 film) · The Orville (2017 television series) Wikipedia book Book · Category Category · Portal Portal Categories: Star Trek lists Star Trek locations Fictional regions of space Wormholes in fiction Navigation menu Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in Article Talk Read Edit View history Search Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Languages Add links This page was last edited on 14 May 2019, at 08:54 (UTC). Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers Contact Wikipedia Developers Cookie statement Mobile view Jump to navigation Jump to search For the Star Trek terminology, see Galactic quadrant (Star Trek). Longitudinal lines of the galactic coordinate system. A galactic quadrant, or quadrant of the Galaxy, is one of four circular sectors in the division of the Milky Way Galaxy. Contents hide 1 Quadrants in the galactic coordinate system 1.1 Delineation 2 Constellations grouped by galactic quadrants 2.1 Visibility of each quadrant 3 Traditional fourfold divisions of the skies 4 In fiction 4.1 Star Trek 4.2 Warhammer 40000 5 See also 6 References 7 External links Quadrants in the galactic coordinate systemedit In actual astronomical practice, the delineation of the galactic quadrants is based upon the galactic coordinate system, which places the Sun as the pole of the mapping system. The Sun is used instead of the Galactic Center for practical reasons since all astronomical observations (by humans) to date have been based on Earth or within the solar system. Delineationedit Quadrants are described using ordinals—for example, "1st galactic quadrant"1 "second galactic quadrant,"2 or "third quadrant of the Galaxy."3 Viewing from the north galactic pole with 0 degrees (°) as the ray that runs starting from the Sun and through the galactic center, the quadrants are as follows (where l is galactic longitude): 1st galactic quadrant – 0° ≤ l ≤ 90°4 2nd galactic quadrant – 90° ≤ l ≤ 180°2 3rd galactic quadrant – 180° ≤ l ≤ 270°3 4th galactic quadrant – 270° ≤ l ≤ 360°1 Constellations grouped by galactic quadrantsedit Constellations grouped in galactic quadrants (N/S, 1-4) Quad Constellations (Zodiacal constellations in bold) NGQ1 7 (Lyra, Hercules, Serpens, Corona Borealis, Ophiuchus, Cygnus, Boötes) NGQ2 8 (Cepheus, Draco, Ursa Minor, Canes Venatici, Ursa Major, Lynx, Camelopardalis, Auriga) NGQ3 9 (Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Canis Minor, Sextans, Monoceros, Pyxis, Leo Minor) NGQ4 12 (Virgo, Libra, Scorpius, Coma Berenices, Corvus, Crater, Lupus, Centaurus, Norma, Crux, Antlia, Vela) SGQ1 11 (Sagittarius, Capricornus, Aquarius, Equuleus, Delphinus, Sagitta, Aquila, Vulpecula, Microscopium, Scutum, Piscis Austrinus) SGQ2 10 (Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Cetus, Perseus, Triangulum, Lacerta, Hydra, Pegasus) SGQ3 9 (Orion, Eridanus, Caelum, Lepus, Pictor, Columba, Canis Major, Puppis, Fornax) SGQ4 22 (Circinus, Musca, Telescopium, Triangulum Australe, Apus, Chamaeleon, Corona Australis, Pavo, Indus, Grus, Octans, Sculptor, Phoenix, Reticulum, Dorado, Mensa Tucana, Volans, Carina, Ara, Hydrus, Horologium) Visibility of each quadrantedit Orientation of the galactic, ecliptic and equatorial coordinate systems, projected on the celestial sphere. Due to the orientation of the Earth with respect to the rest of the Galaxy, the 2nd galactic quadrant is primarily only visible from the northern hemisphere while the 4th galactic quadrant is mostly only visible from the southern hemisphere. Thus, it is usually more practical for amateur stargazers to use the celestial quadrants. Nonetheless, cooperating or international astronomical organizations are not so bound by the Earth's horizon. Based on a view from Earth, one may look towards major constellations for a rough sense of where the borders of the quadrants are:5 (Note: by drawing a line through the following, one can also approximate the galactic equator.) For 0°, look towards the Sagittarius constellation. (The galactic center) For 90°, look towards the Cygnus constellation. For 180°, look towards the Auriga constellation. (The galactic anticenter) For 270°, look towards the Vela constellation. Traditional fourfold divisions of the skiesedit icon This section needs expansion. You can help by adding to it. (August 2010) A long tradition of dividing the visible skies into four precedes the modern definitions of four galactic quadrants. Ancient Mesopotamian formulae spoke of "the four corners of the universe" and of "the heaven's four corners",6 and the Biblical Book of Jeremiah echoes this phraseology: "And upon Elam will I bring the four winds from the four quarters of heaven" (Jeremiah, 49:36). Astrology too uses quadrant systems to divide up its stars of interest. And the astronomy of the location of constellations sees each of the Northern and Southern celestial hemispheres divided into four quadrants. In fictionedit Star Trekedit See also: Galactic quadrant (Star Trek) "Galactic quadrants" within Star Trek are based around a meridian that runs from the center of the Galaxy through Earth's solar system,7 which is not unlike the system used by astronomers. However, rather than have the perpendicular axis run through the Sun, as is done in astronomy, the Star Trek version runs the axis through the galactic center. In that sense, the Star Trek quadrant system is less geocentric as a cartographical system than the standard. Also, rather than use ordinals, Star Trek designates them by the Greek letters Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. The Canadian Galactic Plane Survey (CGPS) created a radio map of the Galaxy based on Star Trek's quadrants, joking that "the CGPS is primarily concerned with Cardassia, while the SGPS (Southern Galactic Plane Survey) focuses on Romulans."8 Warhammer 40000edit The Imperium of Man's territory in the Milky Way Galaxy in Warhammer 40000 is divided into five zones, known as "segmentums".9 Navigation in the Milky Way is also identified with cardinal directions, indicating distance from the Sol System: for example, Ultima Segmentum, the largest segmentum in the Imperium of Man, is located to the galactic east of the Sol System. See alsoedit Celestial coordinate system Galactic coordinate system Referencesedit 1.^ Jump up to: a b Thomas Wilson; Kristen Rohlfs; Susanne Huettemeister (2008), Tools of Radio Astronomy, Springer Science & Business Media, p. 347, ISBN 978-3-540-85121-9 2.^ Jump up to: a b Kiss, Cs; Moór, A; Tóth, L. V (2004). "Far-infrared loops in the 2nd Galactic Quadrant". Astronomy & Astrophysics. 418: 131–141. arXiv:astro-ph/0401303. Bibcode:2004A&A...418..131K. doi:10.1051/0004-6361:20034530. 3.^ Jump up to: a b M. Lampton et al. An All-Sky Catalog of Faint Extreme Ultraviolet Sources The Astrophysical Journal Supplement Series . 1997 4.^ THE BEGINNINGS OF RADIO ASTRONOMY IN THE NETHERLANDS. Journal of Astronomical History and Heritage. 2006 5.^ "Galactic Coordinates". Thinkastronomy.com. Retrieved 2010-08-17. 6.^ Michalowski, Piotr (2010), "masters of the Four Corners of the Heavens: Vies of the Universe in Early Mesopotamian Writings", in Raaflaub, Kurt A.; Talbert, Richard J. A. (eds.), Geography and Ethnography: Perceptions of the World in Pre-Modern Societies, The ancient world: comparative histories, 3, John Wiley and Sons, pp. 147–168 153, ISBN 978-1-4051-9146-3 7.^ Okuda, Michael; Okuda, Denise; Mirek, Debbie (1999). The Star Trek Encyclopedia. Pocket Books. ISBN 978-0-671-53609-1. 8.^ "Plan Views of the Milky Way Galaxy". The Canadian Galactic Plane Survey. Ras.ucalgary.ca. Retrieved 2010-08-19. 9.^ Segmentum, Warhammer 40k - Lexicanum External linksedit Milky Way Explorer show v · t · e The Milky Way The Milky Way Galaxy Portal show v · t · e Galaxies Wikipedia book Category Portal Categories: Celestial coordinate system Milky Way Orientation (geometry) Navigation menu Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in Article Talk Read Edit View history Search Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Languages العربية Deutsch Hrvatski Lëtzebuergesch Русский Edit links This page was last edited on 8 June 2019, at 06:01 (UTC). Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. Privacy policy About Wikipedia Disclaimers Contact Wikipedia Developers Cookie statement Mobile view